


Of Scars and Wounds

by voodoochild



Series: The Atheist's Christmas Carol [5]
Category: West Wing
Genre: M/M, PTSD, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was supposed to have made a full recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Scars and Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Atheist's Christmas Carol series. Lyrics from the Vienna Teng song. Spoilers for "Noel".

_It's the season of scars and of wounds in the heart  
Of feeling the full weight of our burdens_

Sam is Josh's best friend, right? Knows him better than anyone - the way his nose crinkles when he's about to tell you something you don't want to hear, the rising pitch in his voice when he's angry, the slump of his spine when he's let someone down.

Sam doesn't see this coming.

Josh has made a full recovery, the doctors say. Full use of all his limbs and processes. No shrapnel left in his body. Just a long scar over his heart that he'll carry for the rest of his life. Even the First Lady assures them (assures him) that Josh is doing fine. He gets to go home, and, although he'll miss midterm elections, he'll be back at work soon.

Except Josh gets this faraway look on his face whenever Sam turns on the radio. He holds things too tightly, like they'll be snatched from his hands. Holds Sam too tightly as well, leaving behind fingernail impressions in Sam's back and hips, and so many red bruises on his wrists that Sam's thankful he wears suits all the time and a really big watch.

And then it's Christmas Eve, and Josh has broken the glass and lied about it. Screamed at the President in the Oval Office to listen to him. Asked Toby why Yo-Yo Ma was still playing through the sirens.

Josh broke, and Sam didn't even see the cracks.


End file.
